First Dance
by Mirlin
Summary: When Taiwan walks away from the festival, Hong Kong follows her to the lake. There they share their first dance together. LAME summary.. but whatever


I wrote a straight fiction O_O

the music that I listened while writing this was:: Arrietty's Song  
>listen to it while reading it~ :3 it inspirited me to write this~ XD<p>

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! grammar nazi's will hate me~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Dance<strong>

Jin's eyes followed Mei when she quietly walked away from the festival's main square. The young Taiwanese girl stepped onto the porch of Yao's house and looked over her shoulder straight into Jin's eyes, with a beautiful smile adoring her face.

The young Chinese male's heart skipped a few beat after seeing her smile. When Mei turned around again and continued walking, Jin carefully followed her, not sure if he should.

On the other side Mei stepped off the porch again and walked towards the edge of the lake that lay about fifty yards away from Yao's house.

Jin followed her until the porch's edge and stared at her back. Again he doubted if he should follow her, maybe she just wanted to be alone.

Jin suddenly felt a hand against his back and he looked up surprised.

Yao stood behind him and pushed him into Mei's direction. "Follow her." He said with a friendly smile.

Jin looked at Mei's back and then back at Yao, but didn't say a word neither did he followed Mei. Even when Yao told him to go, he doubted. He didn't understand why the old Chinese male even wanted him to follow her.

"She wants you to follow her." Yao said and gave him another push. This time hard enough to push him off the porch.

Jin took a few steps into Mei's direction. He looked over his shoulder once more and saw Yao standing on the exact same spot with his arms folded in his oversized sleeves and a proud smile on his face.

Jin quickly turned back to Mei and followed her all the way down to the lake.

The Taiwanese girl stared over the calm water that was lightened by the full moon and some fireflies that flew around.

Jin stopped next to her and looked at her to make sure she didn't mind he was with her.

Mei turned her face to him and smiled. It was almost as if she was waiting for something and it made Jin nervous, yet it did not show on his face. He had no idea what she expected and neither did he know what he should do.

While they quietly stared in each other's eyes Jin noticed they could still hear the music from the festival. Nervously he searched for Mei's hand and took it. He slowly led her closer to the water and gently grabbed her waist with his free hand. He had seen Mei dancing many times and assumed she wouldn't mind to dance with him.

Mei knew exactly what Jin was planning and gently placed her hand on his upper arm.

Taking Mei's action as an approval, Jin carefully took their first dance steps, leading her with his best dance skills along the shore.

While everyone was at the festival, Jin and Mei went deeper into their own little world with every dancing step they took. Their eyes were locked, Mei's cheeks were flushed and every single inch of Jin's body was tingling.

At a certain point the music became slower and so became their dancing. Slowly dancing in a small circle they kept staring at each other. Their faces came closer to each other, but Jin only noticed that when they were a mere two inches away from each other.

He kept himself from letting out a shuddering breath. The only thing he had to do now was cross those two inches, but they felt further away than they actually were.

When suddenly the music became faster again, both Mei and Jin woke up out of their little world.

Mei chuckled and Jin start dancing with her again. He took her hand and let the Taiwanese girl dance a circle under his arm. He took her waist again and continued dancing a bit more assured than before.

A warm smile appeared on Mei's face and even affected the normally expressionless face of Jin. His lips turned into the smallest of smiles and his veins filled themselves with a warm and tingling feeling.

He let her circle once more under his arm and then pulled her closer. He let go of her hand and placed both his hands on her waist. Mei on her turns placed both her hands on his shoulders and stepped even closer.

Jin stared deeply into Mei's eyes and made sure they wouldn't be surprised by the music this time. He bended towards her face and gently pressed their lips together.

Mei's grip around Jin's shoulder became tighter and Jin's arms wrapped themselves around Mei's waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

When their lips separated, Jin stared back into Mei's eyes. "Mei." He whispered softly.

Mei smiled with a blush on her face. She touched his cheek and pecked his lips once more. "We have to go back." She whispered back.

Jin nodded, on the inside it was as if his wobbly legs would give in any second, but on the outside he still looked as he normally did, cool and assured.

Mei was right; people probably already noticed they were gone. Yao did know where they were, but Jin was sure that the old Chinese male wouldn't be able to hold everyone away from them, if he even was trying to keep them away.

Looking at Mei Jin entwined their fingers carefully and slowly pulled her back to the festival.

**~The End~**


End file.
